


Myers got a fat, thick, knife.

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: Reader starts match being the obsession and soon finds herself wanting the Myers dick.





	Myers got a fat, thick, knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is written as you/you're. And that shit is hard to write in so if its shit then I deeply appologize. I wrote this on a whim when I had a game like this. I couldn't resist. It might be shit. Who knows? I wrote this for several hours and now its like 12 am. Anyways hope y'all like it.

You take a deep breathe, wiping off the blood from your previous trial. It had been a long day. You had just awoken from your sleep and the Entity had already called you to take part of his sick game. Two games in and you were already worn out. You just wanted him to pick on someone else. The moment you appeared in the campfire, you felt yourself get carried away. You sighed before you saw a few other survivors also began to disappear. "Lets do this." You sigh to Jake who was next to you. You felt your body be lifted up to the map the game would be in. When you get your bearings you see that your in the MacMillian Estate. Feeling something in your body tighten you hear an eerie sound coming from deep in your head. You were the obsession. This could lead to the killers gaining up on you. As much as you would enjoy being followed by crazed killers, you were not having it today. Taking a deep breath you walk towards the nearest gen. You began working on it till you see a familiar chime. Micheal Myers. Great. You were going to die right away.

You hear a far off cry coming from one of your fellow teammates and run towards it. If you were gonna die, you might as well try your damn hardest to help someone in need. It seemed that your two best friends Nea and Jake had the same idea. You watched as the two crouched towards the hooked Dwight. Nea had been a distraction while you and Jake had grabbed Dwight from the rusty hook. With Nea running around, getting the killer far away, you and Jake were able to heal up the nervous leader. "Please don't die on me man." Jake patted the mans shoulder before you saw Nea getting hit close by. You began running towards her before the leader charged off. "You and Jake work on gens. We won't be able to get out of here without those done." You wanted to help, but trusted Dwight enough to leave with Jake. Within minutes the gen you had originally worked on had lit up. You heard the dreaded scream of Dwight as he had been stabbed by the white masked killer. "Dammit Dwight." Running towards the leader you see Myers running after Nea. Dwight points towards a gen behind you before dying. His body laid there, a pile of fresh blood all around him, it seemed that the killer had brought in a Mori with him. Next was Nea. A scream of pain followed by the sound of the Entity taking away her soul. Two dead and only one gen done. You were annoyed. Why can't we all work as a team? Growling in irritation at the lack of sleep and the crappy morning you were having, you worked on a gen before seeing Jake run towards you with the killer following close behind. "Thank you for bringing the killer towards me. I didn't want to work on a gen anyways." You call out sarcastically as you see the masked killer watching your every move. 

Jake had run off, leaving a trail of blood to follow. "You better be healing yourself!" You yell as you see Michael getting closer and closer to you. "Can I please just at least work on this one gen before you stab me with your big, thick, knife?" You say as you point towards the gen next to you. Surprising Micheal only stares at you before walking towards a large rock in the corner. You hear Jake getting closer before noticing the masked killer following close behind. Knife rested against his side. Was he not gonna kill him? You watch as you continue to work on the gen. Jake getting followed by the killer. After a few more moments the gen is almost finished. 

"Dude why are you just standing there? He's gonna kill you." Jake says as the killer walks closer towards the gen. You see him hiding behind a rock, poking his head out. You shake your head in protest. 

"Jake, go work on that gen in the garage. I'm gonna test something. Just stay close by. Just in case I'm not right and get hooked." Jake stares at you before seeing the killer staring at you.

"Fine. But if whatever's going through your head fails, will you stop screwing around? I want to get out of here." You nod your head before sending the man off. 

You walk up to the shape before teabagging the serial killer. Hoping that maybe he'd get pissed off at you. "So Mr. Myers. You wanna kill me. Stick that knife deep in me and make me bleed out slowly? Or maybe hang me on a rusty hook where several bodies had hung before?" You taunt the man more. Taking it a step further you get right up to the masked man, before kneeling in front of the killer. In front of his package. "Now would be a great time to hit me. Come on big boy, hit me." You purr out, winking at the man. 

Just as you had thought that he wasn't gonna kill you, you felt the knife go right through your gut. "Damn, that shit hurts." You cough out blood as you felt the man carrying you to a hook next to the gen Jake was just finishing. The hook was soon trough your upper shoulder as you felt muscle and flesh tear. You scream out in pain as you see Myers walking away. A few moments later, when the gen lights up you see Jake run out of the building and going to rescue you. The moment you felt free from the rusty hook you see the killer tilting his head. Now realizing that the killer was in fact just gonna kill you, you limp off towards a pile of cars, Jake following you close behind. Jake heals you up before you see Michael once again just watching you guys. His chime is soon heard and you feel exposed. "Shit. He was just playing with us." Feeling like an idiot you hide in the corner. However moments pass and still no sign of the masked killer. Jake was standing besides you and you were starting to wonder just what was going on. 

Getting annoyed at the whole lack of gens done you decided that you were gonna be a bold son of a bitch. Walking right up the the killer you work on finishing up the 5th gen. You saw no sign of Jake Park anywhere hoping that he had found a gen and was finishing it up as well. You saw two gens light up almost right away and still the killer was making no attempt to kill you. At this point you knew that he was just messing with you. Testing it out you walked right up to an exit gate and opened it. Myers right behind you. You were ready to run away if he makes an attempt to kill you. You could take a hit anyways. Once the gates were open, Myers only tilted his head at you. Was he nodding? Nodding back to him you found a pallet close by. "Hmm...I wonder." You pondered the thought before walking towards the pallet, the killer following close behind.

"I'm gonna throw this on you and if you want to hit me right after that's okay." You say as you throw the pellet on the man. He grunts in pain before breaking it. You watch as soon he walks towards another pallet that's close by. "You want me to hit you more?" No response. "Okay..." This goes on for a long time. The two of you finding pallets, throwing them on the guy then him breaking it. When there is no pallets left in the map you see Jake working on cleansing a totem. 

"I can't believe hes not killing us. What is he doing?" Jake says as the two of you watch the man slashing away at a random car. 

"I don't know. All I know is that its kinda fun. I mean hes helping us, were not getting killed so why would there be a problem?" You say as you wink at the killer. Jake shakes his head before heading to the exit gate close by. 

"Don't stay to long. He might get bored with this and kill you sooner or later. You don't wanna risk it, do you?" Jake says standing by the gate. He waves you goodbye before leaving the map. You watch as his body gets further and further away.

"Well its just you and me big boy." You notice Myers stare on your back, and the feeling of him stalking you. "Now would be a great time to kill me. I'm alone with no way of healing myself. I've slammed pallets on you this whole time and I've been totally checking you out." You say the last part as you run your hands along the mans big chest. "You know, you got a nice body. So big and fit. I bet you got a nice six pack hiding under that jumpsuit." Feeling like a crazy bold idiot you began to unzip the jumpsuit, ready to see if he did in fact have a nice body. For some unknown reason, the thought of touching this man gave you chills like ones you never felt before. it didn't help that you had to deal with the killer staring at you the whole damn trial and you may or may not have a thing for being watched.

 

Before you could remove the upper body of the jumpsuit you were thrown over the mans shoulder. Not struggling you watched as hook after hook passed you by. Being able to feel the mans body close to you made you suddenly notice the wetness in your panties. "Shit. I really want to do him." Getting annoyed with this weird foreplay the man may or may not have been doing on purpose was getting annoying. You wanted him and you wanted him now. Soon your prayers were answered when you were thrown upon a pile of cars. You watched as the man undid the upper part of his attire and removed his black shirt. You were right. He had a nice freaking body. You smirked before you got down on your knees to began teasing the mans hidden cock. You notice the mans cock was already partially hard. this made you smile before testing the flavor of it. 

Sticking you're tongue out you began to lick the swollen tip. You continue to do this for a few months before you get really into it. You began sucking on his cock like a Popsicle. You felt as your head was being pushed deep into his cock. His roughness was hot and you couldn't help the moan that escaped through your mouth. This caused shivers and vibrations to wrap around the killers hot cock. You felt yourself get soaked just knowing that you were giving the killer amazing head. The rough facefucking only lasted a short amount of time before you tasted hot come fill your sore mouth. Myers moaned as he spilled the last bit of his seed inside your mouth. You gladly ate as much of it as you could. The taste was disgusting, yes, but the horniness you felt made up for the gross taste. 

You felt some come spill out the corners of your mouth. "How was that stalky boy? Did I please you?" You smirk as you rub yourself through your pants. Just the touch you felt was amazing. You knew dam n well that the killer wasn't gonna give you pleasure so you would give it to yourself. Removing your pants you watch closely as Myers observes you. "I like it when you watch me. See. This is what you did to me. Just feeling your cold stare on me as I go about doing my own shit. Its so fucking hot. It makes me wanna do this." With the last word you shove a finger in your pussy, moaning and shivering. You felt him still watching you closely. Wanting to put on a great show for the killer, you unbutton your shirt as you expose your perky tits. His stare sending shivers up your spine as you grab at yourself. Rubbing a perky nipple between your thumb and index finger you continue to thrust your finger inside you. Adding another finger when you crave something bigger. your fingers wont be enough, but with how hot you were you didn't care. Anything at this point was something. Something that would help cool the fire inside your belly. You began moaning out Michael's name as you thrust finger after finger inside you. You watch closely as the sexy killer gets closer to you. As if he wants to watch up close. 

"Get closer to me big boy." You moan out. you really hoped that if he was so close to you that maybe he'd take over and help you. Maybe he'd remove your fingers and stick his thick fingers inside you. His other hand would roughly grab at your soft tits and tease you. You wanted it so bad and you knew it would never happen. But you hoped. And fuck it. You hoped hard. Just the thought alone of having the man that had killed you many times before shoving his fingers inside you almost had you coming hard. Myers was right above you, watching you like a hawk. You didn't want to close you eyes. Afraid that if you closed you eyes you would miss something. Anything. You felt the mans big hands around your neck as he began to tighten around your frail small, breakable neck. With just a short tight squeeze you came hard. Your fluids spilling on the dirt ground below you. You screamed out Micheal's name before feeling the hands around your neck tighten more. Riding out the weird high you had you could only watch as you saw the eyes of a killer. Myers was staring you down. You could see his dark eyes. It was fucking hot. Before you felt as if you were gonna die, you felt the hands loosen around your neck. Before you could register anything, you felt yourself being thrown up against the side of the crushed cars. The white masked killer covered your eyes before you heard a sigh. You had to listen closely as you heard a heavy latex mask fall on the floor. The shape began biting your frail neck hard. His teeth digging into your skin making you somehow crave more. Maybe it was because you were so lost in overwhelming lust that you didn't care that this man was biting you. Or that you felt one hand your neck again. You could only moan out in pure bliss. You could hear as Michael's breath hitched, escalated. He was getting off on this, and it made your pussy ache with need once again. 

"Please Michael. I need to feel your big cock in me. I need you. Please fuck me." You didn't realize that you were tearing up. The aching feeling was to much. you couldn't take it anymore. You needed to be filled to the brim with a sexy killers fat cock. You felt his hand remove from your neck before you heard the latex mask being picked up. Soon Michael hand was off your eyes as you saw the mask once again. There was something incredibly sexy about that mask, and you didn't know what it was. But honestly you didn't care at the moment. You would think about that shit when your done getting off to a serial killer. You watched as Myers took out his cock from his underwear before picking you up against the car. You soon felt his cock rub against your soaking wet entrance. The feeling got you bringing your head back. He continued this for a few more moments as if wondering if this is what he wanted. You were about to yell at him before you felt him enter your tight hole. You screamed in pleasure as every fiber of your being screamed in pure bliss. "Oh Micheal. Oh god." He moaned out before testing out the feeling, making shallow thrusts before soon they turned to animistic thrusts. You both were breathing heavy and you wanted nothing more then to kiss this man. You needed more. More of him. More touch. More everything. Grabbing his masked covered mask you began to kiss it passionately, moving your hip in with his. Trying to do whatever you could do to get closer to the man. You felt him thrusting harder before soon he flipped you over so your stomach was on the car and your but was hanging off. He thrusted once again. Going deeper then before you threw your head back. This gave the man a chance to grab at your hair, pulling at it almost to hard. You screamed in both pain and pleasure as he continued to garb at your hair and thrust deep inside your tight abused pussy. 

"Oh fuck me Mikey! Fuck me harder Myers!!" You scream out as you soon felt teeth biting at you as well as hands on your tits. you were in sinful, heaven as the killer had abused your pussy and your sore neck. You wanted more. You wanted to feel his big hands wrapped around your neck. You wanted him to get off on it. You wanted him to come deep inside you. You needed it. You needed to feel it. "Choke me." You breathe out as you felt yourself get closer. You knew he wanted to.

Just as you said that, Myers grabs your neck with his one hand. His hand grasping tightly at it. His other hand is pulling your hair. Allowing him to get a great view of your bruised and purple neck. His grasp is so tight and suffocating and it gets you coming undone. You struggle to breathe as you soon see nothing but white. Soon Myers is moaning out, deep and animistic as his come fills up your tight hole. Feeling his hot seed fill you, you come with him. Your walls tightening around him. His grasp on your neck tightens a little to hard before you choke out in overwhelming pleasure. Right when you felt like the life would leave you his hand leaves you neck. You cough out as you feel his other hand leaving your hair. You continue to cough out, feeling tears fall from your eyes. You weren't crying from pain, Fuck no. It was the best orgasm you had ever had. Myers slipped out, his come spilling from your used pussy. Feeling tired, you try your hardest to stay up, but fail as you fall on the ground, your body sore and aching. You knew you were gonna get a lot of shit for fucking the masked killer like this. But you didn't care at the movement. You suddenly notice no whit masked stalker around. 

Where the fuck did he go? You put on your pants before buttoning up your shirt. Noticing the man standing next to the hatch that you never noticed before. He kept looking down at it before looking back at you. You knew that this was a one time thing and part of you was really sad about that. You were a horny bastard and you knew that you wouldn't be able to ever get off on any one else after that fucking you had just lived through. You get up from the car before walking over to the hatch. Before you could leave the MacMillan Estate you stand on our tip toes, giving the masked killer a small kiss on the latex. "If you ever want to have fun again, I'm always ready for you to stick that fat, thick knife in me again. By big boy." You winked before jumping down the hatch. The world fading and disappearing before your very eyes. 

Once you spawn back at the campfire you are met with all the survivors. Some looking at you with disgust, others with pure terror and a few with amusement. You knew it was gonna be weird being back. But honestly, the weird looks you knew you were gonna get for a long time were nothing. After all you had just fucked a killer. And even though it was weird, it was definitely a fun experience. You couldn't wait till next time when you see the man. Just the very though made you smile. Maybe being stuck in this shit hole world wouldn't be so bad. You could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was going it over and fixing spelling errors i noticed the ending of the story is crap. I'm so sorry...Please forgive this Micheal fangirl.


End file.
